Love in this Club
by Erisse
Summary: Gray introduced his cousin Lucy as his girlfriend to his rival Natsu. Natsu wants to steal Lucy to spite his rival. Little did he know, he fell for the trap the cousins planned. (NALU main course GRUVIA side dish)


Chapter 1

"Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!"

Lucy screamed while she was punching her cousin's chest with her small fists.

Gray just let her. He patted her golden hair.

"Why did he do this to me?! How can he do this to me?!" Lucy shrieked.

"How can he leave me for Flare?! She was a close friend of mine, she knew very well that Dan and I were dating!"

"He's a dumbass and she's a whore." Gray yawned

His cousin was hysterical but she was not crying. Her face was burning red in anger but there was no sign of sadness in her eyes. He figured Lucy did not even love the guy that's why he was treating this as a small matter. Her pride was just hurt.

Lucy stopped using him as a punching bag.

"Do you do this to _your women_?" Lucy asked

"I don't choose a whore over the perfect girl." Gray answered

"Then why did Dan choose a whore over me?"

"Maybe because she _is_ a whore. Tell me did you and Dan ever kissed?"

"N-no. I didn't like it when he kept pressuring me for it when I was not yet ready."

"Well that's why."

"Are you saying it was my fault? I should have kissed him so he wouldn't leave me?"

"No. If you kissed him he would have only demanded for more. It's a good thing that you didn't give in to the pressure. Never give in to something if you don't like it." Gray lectured

Beep!

Lucy received a text message from Flare.

_"Dan and I are just about to set his bed on fire. You coming frigid bitch? :"_

Lucy threw her phone at the wall. It was smashed before it hit the floor.

"Tsk, tsk. Cool off." Gray teased

Lucy ignored him and calmed herself again. Breathing in and out.

"It's Friday right?" Lucy turned to her cousin

"Yep it's Friday. That means I'm going clubbing tonight." Gray grinned.

"Take me with you."

"What?" Gray snickered

"Take me with you." Lucy repeated in a serious tone

"Pardon?" Gray laughed_. Is his cousin serious? His goody two shoes cousin going to a club?_

"You heard me!"

"What are you planning to do in there?" Gray questioned

"Uhmm dance, drink, eat, meet new people."

"You gonna dance ballet in there? You gonna drink tea? Eat cake?" Gray can't stop laughing imagining his cousin in a club.

"Shut up. I'm dead serious! I'll find a replacement for that bastard. Someone who will make him look like a monkey! Flare will drool over him and she won't be able to steal him from me!"

"Sorry to break it to you cous, it's rare to find love in a club. Most people who go clubbing just wanna have a good time. All they look for are flings." Gray drawled

"Who said anything about love? I'll just use someone!" Lucy smirked

"Who are you? Where did my angelic cousin go?" Gray asked incredulous

"Your angelic cousin lost her halo and her wings got burnt."

Gray chuckled. "Tonight will be interesting. I'll go home for now. I'll be back here by 9pm. I'm taking you to my favourite club, Fairy Tail."

~ X ~

Natsu Dragneel was seated at the bar, he was scanning the crowd looking for the hottest chick among the scantily clad women.

_Oh that raven haired girl sure knows how to move._ He thought as he was watching a girl who was seductively dancing for him, yep for him, she was eyeing him directly.

Natsu chuckled. _Too easy. I want some challenge tonight. _He thought.

That's when he heard squeals from girls near the entrance of the club, followed by wolf whistles from men and a collective gasp of admiration.

He turned to see what the commotion is about, he saw his rival Gray Fullbuster. He was holding a girl's hand, now that's new. Natsu and Gray are alike. Clubs are their hunting grounds. They enter alone and they leave accompanied. Not the other way around.

Natsu could clearly see the girl now. Or was she a goddess? She had golden hair and a voluptuous body. The right curves in all the right places. Well-endowed chest. She was clad in a black lace bustier dress ending mid-thigh. She paired it with red pumps. She looked so delicious his mouth started to water. He gulped when he noticed them coming his way.

_How and where the hell did Gray meet her?_ Natsu thought wildly.

"Hey, Natsu. You're looking lonely tonight." Gray smirked at him, he was still holding the golden girl's hand

Natsu stared closely at the golden girl beside his rival. She had chocolate brown eyes, even if he did not like sweets much, this goddess was certainly an exception. Her skin was creamy. Flawless. He wanna lick her neck, her shoulders, and baby down, down, down…

Gray noticed the look in his rival's eyes, it was smoldering desire directed at Lucy. He wanted to punch Natsu's face, but something held him back, an idea popped up in Gray's mind.

"Stop fantasizing about my girlfriend you idiot!" Gray growled at Natsu

Lucy gave Gray a confused look. He squeezed Lucy's hand telling her to play along. She nodded.

"Girlfriend? Are you kidding me?" Natsu shot back regaining his composure

"Hi I'm Lucy. Yea I'm his girlfriend." Lucy giggled and held out her free hand to Natsu

Natsu shook her hand firmly and smiled.

"What are you doing here then? Why did you bring your girlfriend to a club?" Natsu drawled

"None of your business." Gray smirked

"Lucy, he'll leave this club with another girl. When he does, you can find me right here waiting." Natsu grinned at her

"Fuck off. Come on Lucy." Gray steered her cousin away from Natsu

"Good acting cous." Gray dragged her to a corner far from Natsu's location

"What was that about? Who is he?" Lucy was curious why did his cousin introduced her as his girlfriend!

"He's my rival, Natsu." Gray laughed "He's perfect. You can use him."

"How can I use him when he knows me as your girlfriend?" Lucy was confused

"Oh he would badly want to steal you from me. He would think that he would win against me by stealing my girlfriend, but he doesn't know that you're my cousin and you're actually only gonna use him for your own purpose." Gray laughed maniacally

"I see. Hmm he does look way better than my ex and he's got this commanding presence. You're in a tie with him."

"What tie?" Gray's brows furrowed

"I think you two are the most attractive guys I've seen here in Magnolia."

"What?! Don't place me on the same level as that dumbass!"

Lucy chuckled. "So what's the plan? How do I get myself stolen?"

"Easy. I'll leave you for another girl and you'll go to where we met him."

"What?! How do I get home?"

"He would feel like a genius if what he said earlier would come true. He'll play right into your palm Lucy."

"Still the question is how do I get home afterwards?"

"He'll drive you home. He's my rival but I know him quite well. He won't force you to do anything you don't want to. And by the look he gave you earlier I would guess he'll do anything you want instead." Gray sniggered

"Okay fine. When are you leaving me?"

"Right now." Gray waved and left his cousin and walked towards the dance floor

"Thanks for the heads up!" Lucy shouted at his cousin sarcastically

She searched for the powder room to freshen up before going back to where Natsu was.

Natsu was greeted by beautiful girls like every other weekend. They were the ones flocking to him. But tonight he just sat there waiting for something, or rather someone. There was no certainty that he would see the golden girl again. Gray was stupid but he was not stupid enough to exchange Lucy for another girl in the club right now when _clearly _Lucy freaking stands out in the crowd. She would most likely be voted the hottest chick tonight.

His thoughts was cut off-

There she was walking towards him. The crowd was gazing at her. The girls were following her with envy evident in their eyes. Natsu wanted to knock out the guys looking at Lucy with lust. He should also knock himself out.

Lucy was now standing in front of him. She looks like a doll come to life.

"Hi. You were right…Natsu." she mumbled

The way she said his name turned him on. WTF. What is this girl doing to him? How can he be turned on by just hearing her utter his name?

"T-That dumbass left you?" Natsu couldn't believe how stupid Gray was.

"Yeah. That dumbass!"

Lucy sat on the stool beside him.

He could very well inhale her scent at their proximity. She smelled like vanilla. Mouth-watering vanilla.

"Hey Natsu? Are you sleeping?"

This startled Natsu who was enjoying her scent that he was unaware he closed his eyes.

"N-nah. No." he muttered

Lucy smiled at him and his heart jumped? WTH! What. Is. Happening. To. Him.

"You looked so cute when your eyes were closed." Lucy beamed

Natsu felt his face heat up.

_Hey I'm the master of flirting here! Why am I getting flushed! _Natsu screamed in his head.

"When I saw you enter the club I thought a goddess visited earth." Natsu grinned at her, it was not a pick up line it was the truth

"Oh yeah?" Lucy replied, her cheeks were tinted a slight pink "When I entered the club and saw you, I thought why am I holding the wrong guy's hand?" she cheekily shot back

Natsu was surprised. His face heated up again.

A soft chuckle from behind the bar made the both of them look at that direction.

A silver haired woman was listening in on their conversation

"Beaten at your own game Natsu?" the girl winked

"Shut up Mira." Natsu grimaced

"Hi I'm Mirajane. Manager of Fairy Tail. This is the first time I have seen you around. Were you hiding from me?" Mira introduced herself to Lucy

"No. Why would I hide from you? It is my first time here." Lucy giggled

"Oh Lucy soon enough you will want to hide from Mira. If you become a regular here, she will take your soul and your secrets." Natsu said to her

"Aww Natsu what are you saying?" Mira said too sweetly and Lucy caught a threatening evil glint in her eyes

"N-nothing Mira! I was just kidding." Natsu grinned nervously

"So what drink would you like Lucy?" Natsu asked her changing the subject

"Uhm do you offer strawberry milkshake?" Lucy asked Mira

"Yes. I'll be right back." Mira smiled and turned away

"You don't drink liquor?" Natsu asked

"No. I haven't tried it yet."

"Seriously?" Natsu questioned incredulous

"Seriously." Lucy smiled

"Tell me how did you and that stripper get together?" Natsu questioned his brows furrowed

Lucy's eyes widened. "You mean Gray?" she laughed. "Yeah he has a really nasty habit."

"Uhm…we met…hmm…it's really embarrassing so I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about him seeing as how he just brushed me off." Lucy made an excuse as she could not thing of a plausible story

"Stupid Gray. He's not worthy of you. Don't worry I'll take care of you tonight." Natsu grinned

"Here's your milkshake, Lucy." Mira came back and handed Lucy's order

"Thanks." Lucy took it and sipped

"Put it on my bill Mira." Natsu said

"Oh no you don't have to." Lucy protested

"Let me. I just said I'll take care of you tonight right?"

"Just tonight?" Lucy innocently asked, her chocolate brown eyes look pleading

"From now on." Natsu smiled


End file.
